When Opposites Collide
by BabyGrlKatie14
Summary: I really suck at this... there is a full summary inside. New version of chapter 8.
1. A Secret No Longer

[A/N: This is a random idea that hit me when I was reading today. I don't really know where it came from, and at first I just laughed at myself, told myself I was crazy, and kept reading. But it kept coming back the persistent, annoying thing that it is. So here it is. I wrote it out and I'm posting it. Let me know what you think. In case you didn't notice its AU.]

Summary: What if there was a third Brown child? What if that third child was Ephram's complete opposite… and twin? Will they be able to get along? What will the people of Everwood think them now? (Two Gregory Smith's… what could be better?)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. Well, I do own Evan. And anyone else that I add in that's not in the show.

**Chapter 1: A Secret No Longer**

"EVAN! PHONE!" Evan Brown looked at the door of his room. That was Mike calling. Mike would want him to go and do stuff with the rest of the football team. But most of that stuff was illegal. If he got in trouble again they would expel him from the school. They had told him that last time. And it was private school they could do that. 

"Ephram, I'm not home!" 

There was some yelling and then a phone slammed. Ephram came into the room. "Some of those jock friends of yours are pretty dense. I've had better conversations with spoons."

Evan looked over at his twin brother standing in the doorway. "That's probably because you don't scream at the spoons. Well, usually. There was that one time last year." 

"Dude, I was drunk. That doesn't count." 

"Whatever. Was that Mike on the phone?"

"Nah. It was Dan. He said something about taking the team bus and go out for a drive just the team and the cheerleaders."

"Oh God. This will end badly. I can tell right now. Just because we're football players doesn't mean we have to get ourselves expelled from school."

"So that's what dad was yelling about last week."

"Yeah. I screw up one more time I'm going to Peak County with you."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it. If they want to be stupid I can't stop them."

"Dude you can't let them bring you down."

"I'll figure something out."

*

"EVAN MATTHEW BROWN I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT YOURSELF EXPELLED!" Andy was so angry; it was indescribable.

"Dad it's not my fault. They-"

"Evan you were always the good one. On sports teams, good grades, in a lot of clubs. You were always well behaved. I wanted you to set an example of your brother and sister."

"Dad, Ephram is older than me. And I really don't have much of an influence on him."

"That is not the point. Why was I paying for you to go to private school if you were only going to get yourself kicked out."

"Whatever dad. I'm going to my room."

Evan walked slowly up the stairs and into his room. He walked to the closet and pulled out his guitar. He sat down on his bed and began slowly running his fingers over the strings. He closed his eyes as his fingers began to pick up the very familiar tune. He began to hum along, and then sing the words he had made up himself. 

"So dad's finally gotten to you too. I knew it was only a matter of time. He's just got Delia left, but I think she'll be a little harder to crack."

"Very funny Eph." Evan didn't even look up; Ephram was being ridiculous. 

"Oh you think I'm kidding. Just wait."

"Eph, shove it."

"Testy tonight. I thought that was my job. You know I'm the 'bad boy' of the family. You know getting in trouble, bad grades, no after school activities what-so-ever."

"I can lock you out."

Ephram turned around and was about to leave when he thought of something. "Hey, but thanks for sticking up for me."

Evan waved his hand in that yeah-whatever-it's-no-big-deal way, while still strumming idly on the guitar with his other hand.

*

"Delia, go wake your brothers up." Andy was becoming impatient. It was 7:15 and neither of his sons were out of bed yet. Five minutes later Delia came back downstairs.   
  


"Daddy, they won't get up." 

A moment later a fully dressed, and very tired looking, boy came walking into the kitchen. "I'm up, I'm up. Ephram, I'm not so sure about." He began rummaging through the cabinet looking for a pop tart.

"Evan, you have to be at school in ten minutes. I don't care if you have to stand him up and dress him yourself, get Ephram out of bed."

"Hold on one sec." Evan walk to the bottom of the stairs. "Ephram, ten minutes!" he shouted. A moment later both boys were standing, fully dressed, at the bottom of the stairs. "Here's a pop tart. Grab your bag. Let's go. I'm driving." 

"But-"

"But I passed and you failed. Not to mention the fact that I'm awake, and you're not. Come on, we're going to be late."

Ephram took the pop tart from his brother and headed for the door. 

"Ephram… backpack…" 

"Oh. Right."

*

The boys stood outside on the sidewalk staring at the school. "So Evan, your first day of school. Don't expect too much."

"Just because you hate school, doesn't mean I have to."

"Yeah, well you've never been here before." 

They walked inside the school and Evan went to the office to get his schedule and locker number. Apparently he and Ephram were in the same homeroom and most of the same classes. This was going to be interesting. 

About ten minutes later, after a long lecture on school rules, he was standing at his locker, when he heard a girls voice call Ephram's name right behind him. She continued calling for about two minutes, getting more and more annoyed. Evan felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly wondering who it could be.

"Ephram, I've been calling you for like ten minutes. Are you like ignoring me or something? Wait, what's with those clothes? What happened to the shirt with the little pig guy on it? Suddenly you have Abercrombie plastered all over you. I thought you were more of an individual than that." 

"First of all, I don't know you. Second, I like my clothes. And third, Ephram's in homeroom already." 

"Wow, that's really weird. I'm sorry. You look exactly like my friend Ephram Brown. You're new here aren't you? I'm Amy. Amy Abbott." Amy held her hand out to Evan. Evan shook it lightly.

"I know Ephram," Evan said with a grin. "Yeah, I've met him. Actually he's my twin brother. And yeah, I'm new here. But I know all about you."

"You're his twin. I never knew he had a twin." 

"He never told you about me. I'm hurt," Evan said playfully. 

"There's a lot he doesn't tell people. And how do you know all about me?"

"Oh Ephram tells me everything. By the way I'm Evan. Evan Brown. So what homeroom are you in. If we're in the same one I'll walk you there. If not, you're on your own. I only got directions to mine."

"212." 

"That's perfect. Me too." 

Amy smiled at Evan. She liked him. He was so nice. He was a lot like Ephram, but still different. And he was really cute. And funny. Amy had known him five minutes and she was already starting to crush on him. "So do you play any sports or anything?" she asked cautiously. If he were anything like Ephram, he'd be insulted by the thought of being anything like the jocks in their school.

"Actually yeah, I play basketball, football, and baseball. Oh and guitar. Ephram makes fun of me for being a 'moronic jock.' But I get better grades than he does."

"Wow, smart, musical, and athletic. Wait until the girls find out. They'll be all over you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

_I am. Amy thought. _

Suddenly Evan had a thought. "Well you know Ephram, is amazing on the piano. It's crazy."

"Yeah, I saw that recital he was in."

"He had an audition for Julliard earlier this year."

"Really? That's awesome. How did he do?" 

"Not so great. But it was mostly mechanical stuff like posture. It was sort of good though. It got him working twice as hard."

"Is he going to try again?"

"Yeah."

When they reached homeroom both of them were laughing. Ephram looked up to see Amy talking to his brother. 

"I see you've met Evan." 

Amy and Evan spun around, both still smiling. 

"Yeah, how come you never told me you had a brother? I mean we're like best friends. And I've been to your house like a thousand times, how come I've never seen him?" 

"Well, I never told you because, I didn't think it was a big deal. And he has a different room from me, and he's usually busy." 

"What do you mean by different room?" Evan asked.

"Well I do." 

"Yeah I know, but why would that have any relevance?"

"Some stuff that happened before Thanksgiving last year."

"You didn't-"

"No. I'll tell you later."

Evan sat down in the seat next to his brother. Amy sat down behind Evan. At that moment the teacher walked in. 

"Okay kids, we have a new student today. Evan why don't you stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself.

Evan stood up and was about to start talking when the teacher interrupted him. "Ephram, sit down, I asked Evan to stand." 

Ephram looked at the teacher. "He is Evan, Mr. Feit. And I am sitting down." 

"I'm sorry, Ephram. He looks exactly like you." 

Evan finally spoke up. "That would be because we're twins. I went to private school until now. I got kicked out over the weekend, and so now I'm here." Evan sat down and began scribbling in his notebook. A moment later he passed Ephram a note reading:

You friend Amy is hot. I knew you had a crush on her, and I knew she was cute, but DAMN! See ya second period, bro. 

Ephram looked over at his brother who was smirking at him. Out of the of his eye he could see Amy, staring at the back of Evan's head, with that dreamy look in her eye that used to only be there when she thought about Colin. This could only turn out badly… for him.

[A/N: That's it for the first chapter. I hope to be able to get the next one out soon. But I'm not known for keeping to schedule so stay with me. Anyway I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.]


	2. Letting The Truth Out

[A/N: The lyrics I included are from "Trademark" by Relient K. I don't know why I picked that song. Well actually I do. I was listening to it when I was writing this. Anyway, enjoy!]

**Chapter 2: Letting The Truth Out **

All day Evan and Amy where practically glued together. Ephram sat with them in the classes they had together, and talked with them, but mostly he just watched the way they were together. It was sort of sickening. Evan would say something, Amy would laugh, Evan would smile, and Amy would smile back, then flip her hair. The shameless flirting was starting to get to him. Finally, after fifty minutes of listening to Mrs. Fritz rambling on about Spanish direct object pronouns, the trio headed off to lunch. 

"Oh God. What the hell is that smell?" Evan said walking into the cafeteria. 

"That would be the smell of lunch at Peak County High. You get used to it… eventually," Amy said.

"How do you eat… whatever that is?"

"I don't," she said holding a brown bag in the air.

"Smart girl." 

The two wondered off towards the table full of Amy's used-to-be friends. She only sat there for Bright now. Ephram stood there for a moment in shock. _Did my own brother just walk off and leave me here by myself? _Ephram walked to the other end of the cafeteria and got in line to get food. After he had paid for everything he went in search a place to sit. He avoided the table full of jocks, like everyone at it had the plague. Finally, he found an empty table across the room. As soon as he sat down he pulled his Walkman out of his backpack and slipped on the headphones. 

_I think it might just be all right_

To leave what matters out of sight 

_Old habits die hard, holding on_

_Inevitable means it's never gone_

_Told myself what I need to hear_

_I think the point was very clear_

_I showed me what we missed since we_

Slipped into inconsistency 

He didn't hear the person coming up behind him until someone pulled off his headphones. It was Wendell.

"You would think these things were attached to your ears." 

"When I put these on I'm trying to block people out, but that doesn't seem to stop you."

"Nope. You know they say that somewhere there is someone that looks exactly like you. Everyone in the world has one. Isn't it interesting that you found yours here in Everwood."

"Isn't it interesting that he's my twin brother," Ephram said putting the headphones back on. Once again he was snuck up on, and once again he had his headphones taken off. This time it was by Amy, Bright, and Evan.

"Come on Eph. You listen to that crap enough at home," Evan said sitting down next to his brother. 

"Okay first, this is not crap. Second, this is school, I'll use any excuse to tune it out. Third, go away. I listen to enough of you at home."

Evan gave Ephram a look of mock hurt. "Ephram. How can you say such things to your darling little brother?" 

Wendell, Amy, and Bright laughed. "Fuck off Evan."

"Ephram! Not in school! I only do those things at home!" 

Ephram smacked Evan. "You are really gross. Do you know that?"

Evan winked at Amy, "It's one of my charms."

"You're only charming when you sleep, when you don't talk." 

By this time Amy and Bright had sat down on either side of Wendell facing the twins. The three of them sat there watching them go back and forth. It was like watching little girls fighting. It was actually rather entertaining.

"So anyway, now that Prince Charming here has shut his big, fat mouth," Evan started. He never finished his sentence because that was followed by punch in the arm. "Jesus, Eph, that hurts. What the hell is wrong that pissed you off this bad?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."  
  


"I'll tell you later."

"Fine." Evan suddenly had an idea. He leaned over and whispered in Ephram's ear, "It's because of Amy isn't it."

Ephram slowly nodded. 

"Sorry man."

"Not your fault."

"Whatever."

Wendell, Bright, and Amy were shocked. Whenever they fought with their siblings it was never over that fast. And it usually involved blood. 

"Do you guys do that because your twins?" Amy asked.

"Do what?" they both asked at the exact same time. 

"Well that too, but the fighting. It lasted like two seconds." 

"Well that's just because we understand each other and when something is wrong. We're sensitive people you know," Evan said.

"And the fact that we said the same thing at the same time was just a weird coincidence," Ephram added glaring at his brother.

"Well you know Eph. We do, do that a lot." 

"Oh, shut up and eat." 

*

"Evan, stop it. Evan, stop it. Evan, stop it. Evan, I swear to God, if you don't stop poking me right now, I'll break your fingers." Ephram and Evan were sitting in the kitchen. Ephram was doing his Geometry homework. But Evan had finished all his homework so now he was set on bothering Ephram. It seemed very immature and annoying, and it was, but Evan had spent the last sixteen years with Ephram doing this kind of stuff to him. Suddenly Ephram didn't want to do that anymore, and found it incredibly annoying. If Evan were to stop now, he'd miss out on all the fun. 

"So what's wrong with you lately. You're so tense." 

"I have to do three pages of useless Geometry homework for Mr. Nelson. Then I have to finish those worksheets on direct object pronouns, whatever the hell those are, I wasn't really paying attention in class. Then I have to write some stupid essay for English. I'm not even sure what it's supposed to be on. And here you are poking me in the back incessantly annoying the hell out of me for what? Your own sick pleasure? Leave me alone."

"That's all… lovely but I meant tense in general, not just right now."

"If you must know its Amy."

"What about her. She's awesome. She's nice, and funny, and sweet, and so cute."

"Exactly my problem."

"What you don't like her anymore?" Evan asked trying desperately to not let the hopeful air in his voice show through.

"No, I still like her. It's the fact that you like her that's the problem."

"I don't like her." 

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay, okay, I like her. But why would that matter?"

"Because she likes you."

"What? No she doesn't."

"Oh please. I can read that girl like a book. Except of course when it comes to me. I know when she likes someone, and trust me, she likes you."

"Really? I mean. Oh. I mean. I won't do anything about it if you don't want me to."

"Go ahead. You both should be happy. You've both seen too much pain in your lives not to." It nearly killed Ephram to say those words. 

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her?"

Ephram gritted his teeth, and took a deep breath. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"You ask me again I might say no," Ephram threatened

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Evan looked at Ephram's Geometry homework. "By the way number eight is wrong." Ephram looked down at his homework, and then glared at Evan and through his pen at Evan's head. "You missed," Evan smiled sweetly.

"I hate you!"

"Oh, come on Ephhie, you know you love me."

"Do not call me Ephhie! And I don't love you."

Evan pouted. "But Ephhie…"

"I said don't call me that. There were only three people that called me that. One's dead and the other two still live in New York. I said goodbye to them more than a year and a half ago." 

"Wait who? Well, I mean other than mom." 

"Maliea and Jenny."

"Oh yeah. I knew that."

"I know you did. You just 'forgot' huh."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Whatever."

*****

[A/N: That's it for now. I'm working on it I swear, but I'm in drama club and our show is next month so I have set building, fund-raising, or rehearsal, like everyday. Not to mention my homework, which I have a ton of. And that movie I'm making in GSA. As you can see, I'm a little busy right now, but I promise I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible. So please review, it makes me happy. Very happy. By the way after January 20th or so I should be able to get a chapter up just about every week or so, as long as I have ideas. Just so you know.]


	3. Dates And Panic

[A/N: Hee hee hee, new chapter. Hope you like it.]

**Chapter 3: Dates And Panic**

"Ephram! Get off the phone!" Evan screamed up the stairs.

Ephram walked out of the kitchen and stood right behind his brother. "No," Evan jumped not knowing Ephram was downstairs. "I'm having an actual conversation with some one. If I gave you the phone you just call up one of your stupid phone so you could talk about football and other pointless things."

Evan glared at Ephram. "First, my friends are not stupid. Second, I was going to call Amy. And third, who are you talking too?"

"Wendell."

"Oh, that's an actual conversation? You guys are probably talking about Playstaiton or something like that."

Ephram looked at his brother. "Shut up." Turning back to the phone he still had in his hand he said, "No, I wasn't talking to you. Listen I have to go. I'll call you later. Okay. Okay. Yeah. Bye."

Ephram hung up the phone then tossed the portable to Evan. "Here. But make it quick, I have to call him back." Ephram headed up the stairs towards his room.

"God you act like you're going out with him," Evan mumbled. 

"I heard that!" Ephram called down the stairs.

"What's Amy's number?" 

"Try 411."

"But you know it."

"But I don't want to tell you."

"I hate you."

After spending twenty minutes trying to convince the 411 operator that there was a town called Everwood, and that there was an Abbott family in it, Evan gave up and decided to look through the phone book. That was before he realized that the only phone books in the house were from Denver and New York. 

"Ephram! I need Amy's number."

"Too bad," Ephram said coming to the top of the stairs.

"God, what is your problem?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is Evan there? It's Amy." Amy was so nervous about calling Evan. She really liked him, but she was friends with his brother and her boyfriend had died over the summer. It didn't seem right, and yet at the same time, it did. 

"Oh hey Amy." Ephram rolled his eyes and disappeared from view, heading towards his room. "I was just about to call you. Well actually I've been trying to find your number for the last half hour. Apparently my family doesn't believe in new phone books. And according to 411 there is no Everwood, Colorado." 

Amy laughed. "Yeah, that happens a lot."

"Well, I was just going to call to see if you wanted to go to get some dinner at the diner tonight."

"That would be great. But I can't do it tonight. I promised my mom I'd help her with some stuff around the house. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be great. So I'll come by your house tomorrow at… 7?"

"Great."

"Perfect. I'll see you then." 

After hanging up Evan practically floated up to his room. He sat down on his bed, but didn't stay there long. After a moment he got up a got his guitar out of the stand in his closet. He began to idly run his fingers over the strings; he was trying to remember the tune to a song he had learned long ago. It was a song from Les Miserables, but it had been so long since he had heard it he was unsure of the tune. He didn't know why he had thought of this song at this moment, because he was happy, and the song was so sad, but when you get an inspiration you have to follow it. Suddenly his fingers took over and began to play. A moment later Ephram walked past the room, and hearing the sad music stopped in the doorway. 

"Empty chairs at empty tables. Good song. From a good play too. But it's awfully sad. I mean everyone dies. Well, except Marius and Cosette. What happened? Amy turn you down?" 

"No, I have a date with her tomorrow. I don't know why I'm playing this. It was a strange inspiration. But you're right it is a good play. I remember when they did it back at our school in New York freshman year. The barricade was interesting with all that painted furniture just thrown together."

"I helped make that barricade."

"I know. It was cool looking, but really weird. But that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"I have a date with Amy."

"That's… wonderful. So you're off the phone?"

"Yeah. And before you ask, the portable is downstairs."

"Wh-"

"Living room, on top of the TV."

"Thanks."

Ephram went downstairs, picked up the phone, and dialed Wendell's number.

"Hello?" It was Wendell's voice on the other line.

"Wendell, I think he figured it out."

*****

[A/N: That's it for now. I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but you're going to have deal with it. I hope you guys liked it. Feedback is always welcome. As is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.]


	4. Secrets

[A/N: I wasn't intending on doing this when I started this story, but this is going to become a slash story. Wendell/Ephram. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! *hides from angry readers* If you don't like it please don't read it, or review and tell me you don't like it. Flames make me sad, and trust me it's hard to make me sad. Anyway, I hope that you do like it.]

Chapter 4: Secrets 

"Wait who's 'he'?" Ephram could sense the fear in Wendell's voice.

"Evan."

"What did he find out about?"

"Us."

"Ephram, I know you think that your brother's rather stupid, but it really doesn't take a genius to figure out that you and me are friends." Wendell tried to sound happy, sarcastic; anything at all except for the fear that now filled his stomach.

"No not that." Ephram was so nervous about telling Wendell this. He wasn't quite sure how he would react.

"Okay, then what?"

"I think that he figured out that we're… together."

"What? You told him?" 

"No, I didn't tell him."

"Well then how did he figure it out?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well then how do you know that he did?"

"I said that I had to call you back, and he was like 'God you act like you're going out with him.'"

"That was your only indication?"

"Yeah."

"Oh sweetie, that doesn't mean anything. It just means that your brother makes strangely accurate comments."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. But if you want to you can ask him."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Andy asked, coming in the front door.

"Oh it was Wendell."

"Do you realize that tomorrow is Saturday?" 

"Yeah, me and him are going to a movie."

"Oh, what movie?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll figure something out though."

"Okay. Well have fun. I just came home to get a couple changes of clothes, and to ask you and Evan to watch Delia for the next few days."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"The hospital in Denver called. They have a patient there they're not quite sure what is wrong with him, so want me to come and help figure it out. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone for but if it's going to be more than three days, I'll call and let you know."

"Okay, well good luck I guess."

"Thanks. Get your sister from Nina's, feed her, and put her in bed. I'll call in the morning and explain it to her." 

"Should I tell Evan?"

"Sure if you want to."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple days."

"Yeah."

*****

"What are you so happy about?" Evan asked looking out of his door at Ephram.

"Dad's gone for the next couple days. Some patient in Denver." 

"Okay, that doesn't really explain why you're so happy though."

"I have a date tomorrow."

"Oh that's cool. With who?"

"You don't know them."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"You aren't even going to tell me their name?"

"Nope."

"But Ephram…"

"Evan, you can whine at me all you want, it's not going to happen. By the way, we have to baby-sit Delia until dad gets back."

"Okay. Where is she now?"

"In bed."

"No, I'm not. Ephram, you're supposed to give me dinner before you put me in bed."

"Well don't look at me. I don't cook," Evan said.

"I don't either," Ephram said.

"Where's the phone? I'll order a pizza." Evan searched the room for the phone that was in the cradle in the living room.

"But we had pizza last night…" Delia complained.

"You don't like pizza?" Ephram asked.

"I do, just not every night."

"Well kiddo, get used to it. For the next few days you're living with two teenage boys, who can't cook," Evan said, still looking for the phone.

"Great. Just great."

"Well I'm not bad with breakfast foods," Ephram admitted.

"Oh really? What can you make?"

"Toast, cereal, waffles." 

"And you use the waffle iron for the waffles, the one with the bell that tells you when they're done. Where the hell is the phone?" Evan was getting annoyed now because of the stupid phone.

"In the cradle downstairs. Just call Gino's and get… whatever. Why do I feel like it's me babysitting you two?" 

"Because you have two extremely immature brothers. Get used to it kiddo," Ephram said, as Evan went in search of the phone.

*****

After they had fed Delia, asked her to take a shower, had been denied, had argued with her a little, and had put her to bed, the twins sat in Evan's room. Ephram was reading Ranma ½, volume 4, and Evan was just sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey Evan?"

"What?"

"Earlier, what did you mean when you said, 'you sound like you're going out with him'?"

"I don't know. Did I say that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Oh yeah, I did. You just sort of sounded like that at the time. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going out with Wendell."

"No." Ephram felt bad lying to Evan, but he had to. He had to keep it secret. 

"Because you know, if you are, it's okay. I won't freak out or anything. You can tell me." 

"I know that, but there's nothing to tell. I'm not."

"Okay."

*****

Wendell and Ephram were sitting side by side on Wendell's couch. Suddenly Ephram turned and looked at Wendell. "Well, you were right. My brother is just very perceptive." 

"See what did I tell you." Wendell shot Ephram a quick smile, before kissing him quickly.

"So what are we doing tonight?" 

"I thought we could get some dinner at the diner around 7."

"But it's only 5."

"Exactly." Wendell grinned. 

"I love how you think." Ephram kissed his boyfriend.

*****

At 7:00 Evan knocked on the door of the Abbott home. Unfortunately for him Harold Abbott answered the door. 

"Ephram, what are you doing here?" the doctor asked uncomfortably.

"I'm here to pick up Amy," Evan replied ignoring the fact that he had once again been called by his brother's name.

"I'm sorry Ephram, but she has a date tonight." 

"I know that, but it's with me." 

"What?"

"Yeah. Oh and did I mention that I'm not Ephram?"

"What? Then who are you?"

"Evan Brown. Ephram's twin brother." 

Dr. Abbott got a look on his face as though he had just sucked on a lemon. "I see. Well, Amy will be down in a moment, just… wait there." He walked away leaving Evan standing in the doorway. Five minutes later Amy walked down the stairs and saw Evan leaning against the door. 

"Evan, I can't believe he just left you in the doorway."

"Oh, it's alright. He thought I was Ephram. He has issues with my family, doesn't he?"

"Well… yeah, he does. Actually it's your dad, but whatever."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Lots of people have issues with my dad. Are you ready to go?"  
  


"Yeah, let me just tell them I'm leaving." Amy turned around and stuck her head into the living room doorway. "Dad I'm leaving," Amy said to her father who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Okay. Just be home by-"

"11. Dad I know."

*****

[A/N: Ah, the newest chapter. Hope you all liked it. Please don't kill me. I should have another one up by New Years. I hope you all had a good holiday.]


	5. Missing

[A/N: I'll admit that I most of the facts about Wendell's life I've made up. And since this is not a courtroom, there will be no objections on the basis of invention of facts. (Sorry about that. We just did a project in English, where we put George from 'Of Mice and Men' on trial for killing Lennie. There were lots of objections, so I learned them pretty well, and now I use them in everyday conversation. It's rather sad.) Anyway, this is the new chapter. I think you guys will like it. It's kind of sweet, at least in the beginning. By the way, when I say what college Wendell's brother goes to, the reason I used Boston College is because I like 20 minutes away from it so, I know a lot about it. Enjoy guys!]

**Chapter 5: Missing**

Around 7:10 Wendell and Ephram walked into the diner, looking slightly rumpled. Evan and Amy were sitting off in a corner, laughing at something Evan had just said. A moment later Evan looked up a spotted his brother. 

"Ephram! Wendell! Guys come over here. Amy, come sit next to me so they can sit down."

"Hey Evan," Ephram muttered, thoroughly embarrassed that they were both there. 

Wendell slid into the booth across from Evan and Amy. "Come on Ephram. Sit down."

Ephram slid in next to Wendell. Once they were both settled Wendell placed a hand on Ephram's thigh, as if to reassure him that it was all right.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Evan asked.

"Just came to get some food. We were watching a movie, but we got hungry, and there's no food in my house. My stupid brother and his friends ate it all," Wendell said, as he began to move his hand slowly upwards on Ephram's leg.

"You have a brother? How old is he?" Amy asked.

"Tom is 11. He's really annoying. My sisters are adorable, but that's different."

"You have sisters? Wow. I never knew you had any siblings," Amy said, amazed with herself that she had never known any of this.

"I have three sisters. Lily is 15. Heather is 6. And Katie is 2." Wendell smiled as he gave this information partly because it was nice to know that Amy was sincerely interested, and partly because Ephram had covered Wendell's hand with his own, interlacing their fingers. 

"So you're the oldest?"

"No. I have an older brother, Ben, but he's in college on the east coast. Boston College. It's a cool school. Cool city too. I went out there to visit him last summer."

"That's so cool. I always thought you were an only child."

"Sometimes I wish I was."

"Don't we all," said Ephram. 

"Yeah, sometimes I wish Bright would drop off the face of the planet but he's really not that bad."

"Yeah. Ephram and Delia really are that bad," Evan said with a smile. 

Amy playfully hit Evan in the side. "That's harsh." 

"I'm used to it. Keep in mind that I live with the moron," Ephram told her with a smile.

"Ephram didn't you have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, but they… cancelled on me."

"Oh."

"Ephram we should probably go get our own table."

"Yeah. Bye Amy. I'll see you at home Evan."

"Bye, guys."

As soon as they were seated, Ephram glared at Evan, even though he never noticed. "I can't believe he's here. This is quite possibly the worst thing that could happen."

"Ephram, sweetie, calm down. It's not that bad. You're brother's a nice guy."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know about us. And I think he suspects something. If he sees us he'll know. I don't want him to know. I don't want anyone to know. I'm not ready to tell them."

"I know that. And when you're ready, we'll tell the world." Wendell said. Ephram wanted to kiss him, but they were in public so all he could do was smile. 

*****

Around 9 Ephram called his house, trying to reach Evan and hoping he was home.

"Hello?" It was Delia.

"Hey Delia. It's Ephram. Is Evan home yet?"

"Not yet. When he left he told me that he'd be home at 8:30."

"Perfect. Okay, well why don't you go over to Nina's and leave a note on the door telling Evan where you went."

"Why can't I just call his cell phone and tell him where I went?"

"Being the genius that he is he either shut it off or let the battery die."

"Great. Okay. When are you going to be home?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"I'm sleeping over Wendell's house."

"But Ephram, Dad wouldn't let you if he were home."

"Why not?"

"Well if he won't let Evan sleepover his girlfriend's house, why would he let you sleepover your boyfriend's house?"

"How did you know?" 

"I walked in on you last week.

"That was you? Okay fine, I'll be home in… ten minutes."

"Okay I'll see you then."

Ephram hung up the phone and sighed. This sucked. He placed the phone on the table in front of him then turned around to see Wendell leaning against the doorframe. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. You have to go straighten out things with your sister."

"And find out where the hell Evan is."

"See? You have to go."

"I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better."

Ephram picked up his coat off the chair next to him. He was almost out the door when he stopped. He kissed Wendell on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you." He then continued out of the room, and down the hall. He was almost to the stairs when a head poked out of a nearby room. 

"Oh, Ephram, you're not going to stay?" Lily, Wendell's sister, was standing there in her pajamas; obviously disappointed that Ephram was leaving. 

"Sorry, Lily I can't. I have to find my brother, and I have some stuff to talk about with my sister."

"Oh. Well, good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

*****

[A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I've got the next chapter started. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I know some people are opposed to the slash thing, but I think it's cute and I like it. Anyway, let me know what you think.]


	6. Drunk Enough To Dance

[A/N: I know you guys don't like the new story line, but I have a plan for it. You'll see. I think you'll like it when I'm finished. Who knows we'll see.]

Chapter 6: Drunk Enough To Dance 

Evan and Amy had left the diner not long after Wendell and Ephram had. They were now in Amy's room. They had been kissing for a while when Amy broke away. "Evan you really should go home. You told your sister you'd be there half an hour ago."

"Evan frowned and looked Amy in the eye. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Amy laughed. "No, no. I just think that leaving Delia home alone is a bad idea."

"She can take care of herself."

"Evan, she's ten! Could you take care of yourself when you were ten?" Amy was half laughing when she said this. She was amazed that Evan thought Delia could take care of herself.

Evan was suddenly sullen. "I never had to. I always had Ephram. He was always the troublemaker, and I was always the goof-off. We would always cover for each other. We were never left alone. We were always together. Besides mom was usually there."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"  
  


"For bringing it up."

"No. It's all right. You didn't know. But I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Right. Okay."

Evan left the room leaving Amy to her thoughts of how stupid she was.

*****

It was 10 and Evan still wasn't home.

"One minute Delia. I'm going to try calling Evan at Amy's."

Ring. Ring.

Amy glanced at the phone. The caller ID said Andrew Brown. It was probably Evan calling to apologize or leaving like he did.

Ring. Ring. 

The answering machine picked up. A tape of Dr. Abbott's voice began to play. "Hello you've reached the Abbott's we can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Amy. It's Ephram. Pick up the phone."

"Ephram?"

"Amy. Is Evan there?" 

"No. He left like an hour ago. Isn't he there?"

"No."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the front door opened and Evan's voice called out, "I'm home!"

"Never mind, Amy. He's here. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Ephram put the phone down and walked into the front hall. Evan was standing with his head against the door. 

"Where have you been?"

"Huh?"

"Oh God. You're wasted."

"No I'm not."

"Oh really. Walk from there to the stairs with out falling over." 

Evan took four wavering steps then leaned on the table next to him, so he would fall. "Okay, so I'm a little drunk." 

"A little? I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet."

"Easy for you to say. I'm not the one spinning around in circles."

"I'm not. Why did you do this? You were supposed to be here to watch Delia."

"You're here."

"Because I called and she told me you weren't home yet. I came home to take care o her, even though you were supposed to."

"Why weren't you home?"

"I was supposed to sleepover at Wendell's house tonight."

"Oh really?"  
  


"Yes really. It doesn't matter though I'm not the one that came home drunk."

"You sound like dad." Evan turned and walked slowly up the stairs, trying very hard not to fall.

*****

Wendell lay on his bed thinking. Bowling For Soup was blaring out of the speakers. _Did he really say that he loves me? I must have been hearing things. It wouldn't be the first time._ He didn't even hear the knock on the door, or the door open. The music was too loud.

"You know Ephram is pretty hot." Lily was standing in Wendell's doorway, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded. 

"I know, and you can't have him." Wendell didn't even look up, this was just another of Lily's half-assed plots to get with his friends. It had happened before. 

"Why, does he have a girlfriend?"

"No. But he likes Amy Abbott. Or at least I think he does. I'm really not sure." Wendell stood up and walked over so he was facing her.

"Well, I can change that." 

"No you can't."

"Want to bet."

"Yeah. Ten bucks."

"You might as well hand over your money now."

"Why?"

"Because he's gay."

"He's not gay."

"Yes he is."

"Prove it."

Wendell slipped a finger inside the neck of his shirt and pulled it back, revealing the hickey in his shoulder blade. "How does that prove anything? Some girl could have given you that." Lily asked.

"Okay this is pointless. Think what you like Lils, but he's gay."

*****

The morning came entirely too soon for Evan. He knew he had been stupid. And he knew it was wrong of him to come drunk. If he woke up and went downstairs now Ephram would want to talk about it. Or worse, apologize. Ephram always apologized to him when it wasn't his fault. He may not have had that courtesy for other people but he had it for Evan. Ephram was funny that way. Maybe if he slept all day Ephram would be gone by the time he got up. 

He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He was almost there when someone opened his door and threw something at him. Whatever it was it was rattling like three-year-old with metal pot. 

"It's the aspirin. I thought you might need it." It was Ephram. _God bless the boy with the medicine, _Evan thought.

Evan covered his ear that was stuffed in the pillow with one hand and fished for the aspirin with the other. "Stop shouting. You brought me the Bayer I hope."

"I'm not shouting. But yeah, it's the Bayer. I've had enough hangovers myself to know that you need the strong stuff."

"Thanks."

"By the way, I'm sorry about last night." Ephram shut the door before Evan could respond.

"I hate it when he does that."

*****

[A/N: I hope you all liked it. I added in Bowling For Soup because the name of their CD is Drunk Enough To Dance, and I used that as a title for the chapter. I thought it was a cute little culture reference for you all, but you guy probably think it's corny (which it is). Happy '04 everyone. I know it's kind of late for that, but I had planned to get this up yesterday. Then again that was before the great breakfast excursion, where we went to Stoneham (the next town over and a 5 minute drive) by way of Topsfield and Somerville (both an hour away but in different directions). It was fun though. Anyway I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now and go on to writing the next chapter. By the way it may not be up until the end of January. My drama club is putting on a show (Les Miserables, which I am in, yay me) the 9-18, and then I have midyears until the end of the month, so I'll be a bit busy.]


	7. Family Matters

[A/N: *glomps Lolliepop*Okay for those of you who don't know what that means. It means that I'm giving my best friend a big, huge hug because she reviewed my story. Hey, she did it to Andrew, and we all know that he hates it when people touch him. Anyway I hope you guys have liked it so far. I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated, but I do have an excuse. I had the show and midterms, which are both over now. I write the stories on my laptop and then transfer them by floppy-discs to my desktop (my extremely old, temperamental computer, the only one with and internet connection), which has now decided it doesn't want to work anymore. See excuses are good.]

**Disclaimer:** I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer since the first chapter, so I decided that I need to do one now too. And I brought along a friend to help me. *points to Evan*

Evan: *crosses arms* I don't want to.

Me: Too bad. Do it. 

Evan: But-

Me: If you don't I'll make you suffer in the story.

Evan: Fine. She doesn't own anyone. Are you happy?

Me: Not quite. Tell the nice people who I do own.

Evan: *mumble mumble*

Me: What?

Evan: I said you own me.

Me: Who else? 

Evan: Um… 

Me: *whispers in his ear*

Evan: Oh right. And Wendell's family.

Me: Good boy. *pats him on the head*

Evan: Don't do that. I'm older than you. And I bite.

Me: However I am the author so I rule all. Plus, I bite back. I think this is the longest disclaimer I've ever done. 

**Chapter 7: Family Matters**

After giving Evan the aspirin Ephram went back to bed. Finally at 4 he got up to call Amy. 

Amy was sitting in her room watching a re-run of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy on Bravo when the phone rang. 

"I'll get it!" she called out into the empty house. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy."

"You know when you said that you talk to me tomorrow, I sort of thought it would be before 4 in the afternoon."

"Sorry I just got up. Well got up again. I woke up early so I could Evan the aspirin before he woke me up looking for it." 

"Why would he need the aspirin?"

"Well that's sort of why I could called you. He came home totally plastered last night. Do you know why?"

"Yeah, that's my fault. I asked him if he thought that Delia could take care of herself if she was only ten. And then I asked if he could take care of himself at ten. And then he launched into a big long story about him and you and your mom."

"Oh no. You didn't really bring her up did you?"

"Yeah. Was it bad?"

"Amy, Evan has a darker past than he lets on to most people." 

"What do you mean?" 

"That's not for me to tell you. If, and when, he wants to tell you, that's how you'll find out, but I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Bye." Amy was totally confused. _What in the world was he talking about?_

Ephram hung up then went upstairs to get ready to go out. As soon as he had showered, changed, and spent fifteen minutes getting his hair to do what he wanted it to, he went into Evan's room.

"Hey, I'm leaving. I'll be back around 7. I'll bring pizza."

"Stop yelling."

"Still feel like crap?"

"Yes. I've thrown-up four times and I still feel sick."

"Okay that's way too much information." Ephram turned and walked down the hall. "Delia I'm leaving. Make sure Evan doesn't hurt himself. If you need anything I have my cell. I'll be home around 7. I'm bringing pizza for dinner."

"Okay. See you later."

"You're still leaving?" Evan shouted

"Yes."

"Jackass."

"Evan, you're 16 and I'm leaving Delia with you. You should be able to manage."

*****

"So you left you're brother, who has a hangover, and you're little sister at home, just to come see me?"

"Yeah. I'm evil huh."

"Actually I think it's sort of cute."

Ephram and Wendell were sitting on Wendell's back porch watching the sunset. Pretty soon the stars began to appear. 

Suddenly Wendell pointed up into the sky. "Look. The star."

"THE star? Try thousands."

"Shut up. I'll kill you."

"No you won't."

"Oh really, and why not."

"Because you love me."

"Yes, but I never denied that."

Ephram laughed and put his head on Wendell's shoulder.

"Wendell, I'm hungry."

Wendell didn't even bother to look over at his little sister standing in the doorway.

"I don't care Heather. Go bother Lily. Or Tom."

"But Lily's on a date. And Tom's out with his friends."

"Then go through the cabinets."

"I'm not tall enough." 

"Wendell, get you're sister some food," Ephram said.

Wendell stood up and started towards the door. "Alright fine. Where's the baby? I might as well feed you both."

"Thanks Ephram," Heather said once Wendell was inside.

"No problem kiddo. As your brother's friend, it's my job to make him do things." Heather laughed and they both went inside.

"Ephram, can you get Katie for me. She's up in her room. Heather, come here. What do you want?"

Ephram left the kitchen listening to Heather and Wendell argue about what she could eat. He walked to the staircase and looked down at the large dog that had sprawled itself at the bottom. 

"Tank you're going to have to move if I'm going to go upstairs, which I am." The big black lab looked up at him. "Come on move it." He lightly nudged the dog with his foot. Slowly it stood. And began to walk off towards the kitchen, where you could hear water hissing and something smelled as if it was burning. "Thank you." The dog licked Ephram's hand as he walked by on his way up the stairs. 

He climbed the stairs to the top, and then walked down the hallway to the room Katie shared with Heather. He turned on the light and saw Katie pretending to sleep in her bed. 

"It's okay Katie. It's me, not Wendell." For some reason the baby was afraid to let Wendell see her not sleeping when she was supposed to be. 

"Eph!" Being only 2 Katie couldn't pronounce Ephram's name, so he let her call him Eph to make it easier. 

"Hi sweetie. Wendell's making dinner for you. You want to go get some?" Katie made a face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. He's not a very good cook is he?" She shook her head. "Maybe he'll order out." He walked over and picked her up and placed her on his hip. He had to walk almost on a tilt to keep her there, but it was the easiest way to hold her. 

He was almost out the door when Katie stopped him by poking him the shoulder. 

"What?"

"Kitty." 

Ephram looked back into the room and saw the brown tabby curled up on Heather's bed. "Rocket." The cat looked up at him with murder in its eyes. "Come on. Let's go." It put it's head back down and went back to sleep. Ephram placed Katie on the floor and walked back into the room. He picked up the cat, which was obviously annoyed with being disturbed during its naptime. "Oh you lazy thing." He turned off the light and closed the door. He put the cat down on the floor next to Katie. It sauntered off down the hall towards the stairs. 

Katie pointed at the cat, "Kitty."

"Yes. Kitty. Very, very lazy kitty. Shall we follow it?"

Katie took his hand and walked with him downstairs and into the kitchen, where Wendell was dishing slightly burned macaroni and cheese into our bowls. 

Wendell looked up at them. "Ah yes. Ephram Brown, uber baby-sitter. Gets Tank, Rocket, and Katie to come downstairs."

"Actually Tank was already downstairs. I had to nudge him out of the way so I could go upstairs. Rocket was upstairs with Katie. By the way, what on earth are you feeding these animals. They're both fat and lazy."

"So is the fish," Wendell added around a mouth full of food.

"You have a fish?"

"Al. Alpha. He's a beta fish." 

"Oh that's clever."

"It's better than Lunch. That's what Lily wanted to name him." 

"Actually that's pretty funny."

"Want some food?" 

"I think I'll pass. I have to go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to the door." The two of them walked in silence to the door. 

"You know you really didn't-" Ephram was cut off by a kiss from Wendell. "Have… to… do… this…" he muttered. 

"Shut up. You take all of the fun out of it when you talk." Wendell smiled at his boyfriend, who looked embarrassed. He wrapped his arms around Ephram's waist, and pulled him closer. "You're so sexy when you're all embarrassed. Are you sure you have to leave?" 

Ephram wrapped his arms around Wendell's neck. "Yeah. I promised Delia I'd be home around 7, and Evan is sick, and I have to get pizza for them for dinner."

Wendell kissed Ephram. This kiss more passionate than the last. Ephram wanted to stay so badly. But he couldn't. And he knew he couldn't. 

"Wendell, you can't seduce me into staying."

Wendell reached down between them to the bulge in Ephram's jeans, which were continuously getting tighter. "Oh, can't I?" 

Ephram almost gasped at the touch. "Wendell… not… now." 

Wendell withdrew his hand. "Alright fine. I'll let you go. But you had better make it up to me. You still have to make up for yesterday too." 

"I know." He kissed Wendell quickly. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Ephram smiled then turned and walked out the door. As he was walking to his car he spotted Lily. He waved to her, and then continued walking to the car.

"You've been here a lot lately." 

"You're brother's my best friend, I want to hang out with him. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. It's fine me. I just wonder when you're going to move in."

Ephram laughed. "I'm not here that often. By the way I hope you ate already."

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Because Wendell tried to cook."

"Oh God. When is he going to learn? He can't cook. He needs to stop trying."

"Try telling him that. Listen I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

And then Lily kissed him. He was caught off guard. When Lily felt him not respond she broke away.

"What you don't like me?" Lily put on her puppy-dog face to try to convince him. It worked on the other boys.

"I… I'm gay." Ephram turned and walked to his car in a daze. She was the first person he had told, besides Wendell. It felt good to tell someone. He felt almost relieved.

*****

[A/N: And that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. I promise.]


	8. Fighting Sucks

A/N: This is the 'revised' version of this chapter. I re-read it, and I didn't like the way it was going, so I deleted what I didn't like. I'm sorry it took me so long to continue this, but I got busy and then forgot about it. Anyway, it's a year later, and I'm hoping to continue and eventually finish this story. Bare with me.

**Chapter 8: Fighting Sucks**

"God, why does it always take you like a million years to get home?" Evan whined. Ephram was always later than he said he was going to be. Not to mention he was starving.

"Hey, I can choose to not feed you. Delia and I can finish off a pizza without you." Ephram really wasn't in the mood for any of Evan's crap. He really just wanted to go back to Wendell's house but he knew he couldn't do that.

"What's wrong with you? Your all pissy about something."

"I'm not having a great day." _Actually I want to get laid, but no, I have to come home and take care of my brother because he can't take care of himself._

"Oh yeah, well the next time you think you're having a bad day think of this. You are a Siamese twin. You're brother who is attached to your shoulder is gay. You are not. He has a date coming over that night. You only have one ass." Ephram couldn't help but laugh. That was a good joke. He didn't want to know where Evan could have gotten it from but it was funny all the same.

"That's sick."

"But funny."

"Yes. Funny. But gross. Delia! Dinner!"

"Why does it always take you a million years to get home?"

"Shouldn't you two be worshipping the ground I walk on? I brought you food."

Delia took a slice of pizza out of the box. She took a bite then left the room. When she was almost in the next room she called back, "Gino's delivers."

"You know she has a point," Evan said before taking a bite of his own pizza.

"Screw you."

Amy knew it was entirely her fault that Evan had gotten drunk the night before. There was no way she could lie to herself and make herself believe it want her fault. It was and there was no way around that. The only question was, why had that brought back so much pain and bad memories? What could possibly have happened that would make him want to do that?

"Thinking about you boyfriend?" Amy hadn't even noticed that Bright was in the doorway.

"What's it to you?"

"Jeeze, you don't have to be little miss attitude. I didn't do anything."

"Go away Bright."

"What's the matter? Did your boyfriend break up with you after only one date? It's because you're a bad kisser isn't it?"

"First of all. How would you know if I'm a bad kisser or not? Second of all I'm not. And third, he didn't dump me. You just want to get in a fight with me because I'm happy and you're alone." _Whoa, Amy. Low blow. But then on the other hand he's done that to you so many times before that it shouldn't matter._

"Fuck you!"

"Back at ya."

_It's the way_

_That he makes you cry_

_It's the way_

_That he in your mind_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love _

The loud alternative rock music was a bit of a culture shock for Lily. It shouldn't have been, since her brother had been blaring the same CD for at least a week, but there was something about it that got her every time.

She was about to close the door when someone behind her said, "You're home late."

"It's only 7:30. Besides, you're later than me." It was Tom. It was always Tom. He seemed to think he was better than everyone else. It must be that whole middle school teenage thing.

"Yeah but mom and dad don't need to know that."

"Mom and dad aren't here stupid."

"Oh yeah," Tom said an air of confusion and realization in his voice.

"Oh yeah," Lily mocked as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow. WENDELL!" Tom shouted as he rubbed the offended area.

"I DON'T CARE!!" Wendell shouted back.

"Ha ha."

"Bitch."

"Fuck you."

Tom gave Lily the finger as he went up the stairs.

"Oh and tell Wendell he's right."

Tom gave Lily a confused look then continued up the stairs. He figured Wendell would know what the hell she was talking about. He came to the door of the room he had once shared with Wendell. Now that Ben was in college he got a room to himself, which made him immensely happy because, in his eyes, Wendell was weird. He didn't even bother to knock. He just opened the door.

"Hey, there's this thing called knocking. You should try it some time." Wendell said. He didn't even have to look up from the book he was reading to know who it was at the door. He knew it was Tom. He never knocked, just flung the door open.

"Lily told me to tell you that you're right."

"About what?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. I relay messages, not interpret them."

"Thanks for nothing," Wendell whispered to himself as Tom closed the door.

A/N: Yeah. That's it. And by the way, the lyrics are from _It's The Way _by Sugarcult.


End file.
